warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Atlas (Warframe)/@comment-71.47.112.229-20151003212222
... is it me, or has the Warframe Community been filled with even more Winny Crybabies in the last two major updates? Lately that's all I see now, complaints, complaints, complaints, and more complaints, guys, gals, you're all playing a game where paying is LITERALLY optional... Be thankful DE is not milkin' ya for every cent you have like other free games do, especially those that COMPLETLY block out content behind a pay-wall.. So far: While DE has done some questionable choices here and there, overall I say they're doing an outstanding job of actually keeping the game pay-wall free and still have enough content that is actually enjoyable. I mean really, the only thing that Money buys you in this game is Cosmetics and Convenience. (Rush builds or get items right there.) But that's it... It ends there... I'm glad DE listens to the actual critisism and not all this White Noise that these ungrateful players, hell not even... They're down right trollish for the most part... So far from what I've seen Atlas seems like a hella fun frame to play as, and really added something unique that hasn't already. Where as Nekros has the undead that only grow in numbers and duration, Atlas has Earth Elementals that can be directly influenced and augmented in more ways than even normally concieved. (Since Range affects speed.) Plus not to mention Strength has a direct influence on their size, which again something Nekros can't alter at all. But I guess I'm just done being an Elitist to the core, sure maximize what I have but just look at all the fun bits to the game. >.>" Like how it is now that with every update there's more introduced into the Lore and Cannon of the game, buuut as I've come to realize I'm in the minority who's gotten an interest in the game's lore outside of just "PewPew"'ing away in a defence mission... Which speaking of that: I love what DE has decided, starting to cross people into Archwing missions as well. Because when you get right down to it, initially Archwing was a game within a game and that's it. Now there's a purpose for Archwing besides more Mastery Fodder, we have a reason to work on it now and a goal to achive. Why are people complaining about, basically, wanting to play the game less? That makes no sense at all. ... and yea, sure, you hate Archwing? Ok? Well... There's people that hate Survival, or defence, or Mobile defence, or hell the rest of the modes too, you want all that content cut out from the game too? :T You're not being forced to play through it, Atlas is an optional Frame to get, you don't NEED him... You just want him. So complaining that he's behind an Archwing mission just makes you look utterly blind... Forgot about Limbo already ey? Ohh, that's right... You didn't want him because of how he is... I'm so glad DE doesn't listen to the crybabies... (Please note that: I don't mean Crybaby as a derogative term, I mean it as in a person that complains JUST for the sake of complaining. There are legitimate reasons why some do, but then there's others that complain because something is not how they wanted it... It's not your game... It's free... You're not being forced at gun point to play Archwing...)